The Butler is Mastermind, the Butler is Revenge
| Previous: Pedro Cupcake is Strange, Pedro Cupcake is Crazy | Next: N/A Story My name is Emily Elephant. I go to playgroup with my friends. It may sound completely normal, but it's just the beginning You see, I have a few friends. But many of them died. Peppa, dead. Suzy, dead. Lisa, dead. Sam Swine, dead. And Brianna, dead. They all died by visiting the cursed website of Pedro Cupcake. Thanks to their deaths, I became a bit depressed. I haven't seen my mummy since I was 4. I fear that something had happened to her. In my depression, I have watched some little children's shows. Their innocent, happy themes make me overcome my depression. Long before his death, Sam Swine told me about a forum called "The Young Piggies". I decided to go there because the forum is for people who watch children's shows. People like me. My playgroup friend, Danny Dog, told me about a mysterious children's show. The show's name is: "The Adventures of Pedro Pony". Technically the show ran from late 2014 to early 2015, but got cancelled for reasons unknown. Danny said he had a DVD with a few episodes on, and I asked if he could send it to me. But he said I probably wouldn't be able to see anything on it, but eventually I convinced him and I even gave him my mailbox number. Hopefully I'll get something out of it. After 3 weeks, the DVD arrived at my house. It was packaged in a rather old box, which I found odd, considering the series was one of those, uh, "younger" shows. I could make out a few here and there on that, as well as these letters: "T.. A..ENT..ES .F P..RO P..Y SEAS.N 1" I opened it and found the DVD surprisingly clean. It had a few scratches, but it appeared good as new. I found the old DVD player and plugged it into the TV, and I put the disc in. But there was static for about two minutes. But right when I was about to get the disc out, the menu appeared. It looked very grainy, and I couldn't read any of the words, but there were four thumbnails of the show at the bottom, and I clicked the first one. But there was nothing but static. I was getting ready to curse, but all that came out was gibberish. Or at least, that's what my daddy heard, fortunately. I turned the DVD player off, and then I took the disc out and cleaned it. I put it in again and turned the player on. It worked, because a short intro of Pedro Pony dancing and little kids singing then appeared. Though there was still static, at least I could tell what was happening. The music was louder than the singing, though, so I couldn't understand what the children were singing. Afterwards, it switched to the episode selection screen, and the episodes were in this order: #Making Friends #My Eye Test #Don't Be Late! #Cheerful Cupcakes I chose the first episode, and the intro played again. The episode seemed to be pretty normal. Pedro Pony has decided to make some friends, and he succeeds rather well. The second episode I played was normal too. It was about Pedro having his monthly eye test. In case you didn't know, his daddy is an eye doctor. He didn't do very well without his glasses, but he managed to do well when he had his glasses on. The third episode was about Pedro trying to get to playgroup on time. Still normal. But before I started episode 4, I decided to re-watch the first three, and noticed some out-of-place things. For instance, at one point in every episode, Pedro seemed to stare at the camera for about a second with a rather disturbing look on his face. There was also a point in episode 3 where it sounded like Suzy was about to say "What the-" before getting interrupted by Danny. Since the show was for children, that part seemed a bit bizarre to put in, considering Suzy was about to curse, however, it may be because of the poor quality the episodes had. Anyway, I started episode 4. And man, was it disturbing. It started with a black screen with a rather dark whisper, then it proceeded to the intro. Unlike the first three episodes, this one didn't have a title card. It started with Pedro walking on a street. At first it appeared to be normal, but I found that the shops in the background seemed to have some kind of message. The shops were a cupcake shop, a computer store, and a shop with a shadow of two people arguing. Eventually, Pedro stopped and looked at the screen with that disturbing face that were seen in the previous episodes, but this time he did it for ten seconds without moving or blinking. After this, he said: "Hmm... I wonder what the cupcake shop has today?" Then, the credits rolled. I knew something was wrong at that point. It switched to the menu, and there was a little button shaped like an arrow pointing down in a corner. I knew what that meant, there were more episodes. I took a long nap before watching the next episodes. It was late that day and I should have waited until tomorrow. I looked at the episodes' titles, which were: 5. A Swell Time! 6. Happy Helper 7. The Adventures of Pedro Pony and Mummy Pig 8. Finale I was glad that episode 8 was the finale, because it meant I didn't have to watch it any longer. I started episode 5. It was about Pedro having a sleepover with his friends. The only disturbing things I found were a rather disturbing shadow in outside the window, as well as a cupcake sticking out of Pedro's bed, which made him make that disturbing face again. I knew this show was trying to show some kind of message, but what? The sixth episode was about Pedro helping his daddy at the eye doctor, because the latter is having a rather busy day. There wasn't anything disturbing until the end of the episode, where in the credits, there were chomping noises and screams in the background. I was about to start the last episode, but then I realized I read the title wrong. The episode's name was actually: "Final". I thought it didn't mean anything, but when I played the episode, a loud static appeared and I nearly fainted in shock. There was then a picture of Pedro Cupcake with glowing red eyes with a completely unsettling smile. There were then the words: "THE BUTLER DID IT TI DID RELTUB EHT STOP HIDING AND JOIN US" I then heard the Pigdows 7 bootup noise coming from my room. I ran into it and saw my computer turned on, and on the Pedro Cupcake website. I quickly ran to grab Sam Swine's Daddy Pig Tutu, but it was ripped apart. I went back into my room, and the door closed behind me, so I couldn't escape that way. I tried to escape through the window, but when I opened it, Pedro Cupcake appeared, staring directly at me, saying in a scary voice: "RESISTANCE WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL." He then faded away, and the room suddenly started shrinking, as the walls were moving closer and closer. I was going to die either way. I had no choice but to press accept. The walls then stopped and returned to normal. I felt a chill down my spine. I then got an idea. I pressed decline. I kept pressing it over and over until I heard a loud scream coming out of my computer's speakers. It was so loud, I couldn't take it... I fell unconscious... When I woke up, I found myself lying down. The first person I could see was... ...Lisa? And right next to her... ...Peppa and Suzy? I looked around, and it turned out we were inside a hospital. I asked Lisa what had happened. But before she could answer me, I saw my friend...Brianna? "You did it. You saved us", she said. I was confused. "Well, you pressed decline for all of us", said Lisa. "After you pressed it all those times, you freed everyone who had been previously captured by the website." Suddenly, Pedro Pony came into the room. I was terrified, as I thought he was Pedro Cupcake. "Don't worry! He's not evil!", Brianna said. "I was cursed by the website too!", said Pedro. "But, thanks to you, I don't have to kill people by eating them anymore. I'm free." I stood up, said goodbye to everyone, and I left the hospital. Then I saw Elizabeth's butler looking outside the window. I could hear him shout: "DARN YOU, PEPPA! ONE DAY YOU WILL LEARN YOUR LESSON! YOU'LL SEE!" I waved at him, though he didn't notice, and I left. I was happy. But then I saw something. I saw my mummy, but... ...She had a disturbing look on her face. THE END...? Category:Daddy Pig is Love, Daddy Pig is Life Category:Episodes starring Emily Elephant Category:Pedro Cupcake is Hungry, Pedro Cupcake is Fear